


Fed Up

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Choking, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Flirty Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Proper lube :), Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex on a Car, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, also blowjobs, castiel knows how to safely have homosexual penetrative intercourse :), have safe sex kiddos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Sam and Dean graciously took Castiel into the bunker after he became human. They try to teach him how to hunt as a human, and Dean gets a little too flirty. All's well in the end, since Cas has a plan.





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo! so, this fic is pretty cool because i did almost the entire thing on my own! it took like a month (and a lot of writer's block) to write, but i dont usually get past 2k by myself, so please show this some love. anyway, enjoy!

Cas was a hunter. That was a fact he had declared himself, and he was pretty damn good at it. At least, until he fell. See, hunting with grace was _much_ easier than going without, and he had to learn that the hard way. Demons that normally just took a gentle touch to the forehead and some grace became actual threats; monsters that were easily pinned down with angelic strength became overpowering. 

And why the _fuck_ were computers so difficult to use?

Hunting as a human was difficult, but if there was ever a time he was thankful for the Winchesters, it was then. At first, due to Sam and Gadreel’s deal, Cas really couldn’t hang around. Eventually, when that was said and done, he was free to join the Winchesters. They taught him how to survive with his new limitations and he was pretty thankful for that. 

The brothers were smart enough to teach different things, knowing that they definitely had their specialties. Sam dealt more with emotional regulation and research, making sure Cas was okay and showing him that he did _not_ need to press the space button after every letter on the keyboard. He helped him adjust to human life, and Cas was certain he’d have died without Sam’s guidance.

Dean taught him physical things: fighting tactics, how to clean weapons, and fix the Impala. Cas quickly realized that Dean was _strong_ , but he was pleased to see that he was still that _little_ bit stronger from the aftermath of his angelic strength. He also constantly found himself on the verge of pinning Dean down because the little shit never gave him a break. Every “lesson” they had consisted of at least one racy comment or action, and Cas knew damn well Dean was trying to rile him up.

And it was working.

Their relationship had been bordering on something _more_ for a while, and the risky moves were to be expected. That didn’t mean that Cas didn’t want to slam Dean down and make him beg every time he did it. Thankfully, Sam kept things professional, because Cas wasn’t sure if he could handle _two_ Winchesters relentlessly flirting with him. Then again, it was never really like Dean to keep everything strictly professional. Dean still got the lesson taught, but it took much longer than Sam’s to-the-point way of teaching. And that was where Cas found himself one sunny day, waving goodbye to Sam as Dean dragged him outside.

“What do you wanna work on today?” Dean asked, leaning against the sleek metal of the Impala. The afternoon sun beamed down and cast a warm light over everything, the glow on Dean’s face created a stark contrast between his freckles and the rest of his features. Cas smiled softly at the observation as Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. He then remembered that he was supposed to answer the question, taking a moment for thought.

“Firing a gun. My grip is still unsteady,” he replied. Dean nodded, retreating into the bunker before returning with his Colt, loading it.

“Let me see how you hold it,” Dean said. Cas took the weapon and gripped it, pointing it towards a nearby patch of dense shrubbery. He looked to Dean for confirmation, and Dean just shook his head. He walked behind Cas, trailing one hand down Cas’ arm and gently guiding him on how to properly hold it. Dean was close, incredibly so. Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath tickling his ear, and it was getting harder to focus. Dean held Cas’ arm up before moving his other hand around Cas’ hip, smirking to himself when he swallowed thickly.

“Just point it where you wanna fire, look at the gun and where you’re aiming to make sure you have it in the right direction,” Dean instructed as he dipped his fingers _just_ under the waistband of Cas’ pants, pressing gently against his hip bone. Cas’ breath hitched as he Dean did it, causing him to freeze up and fire the gun too early, hitting right above his target.

“Try again, buddy,” Dean said simply. Cas huffed before firing again, hitting exactly where he intended. Dean’s lips raised in a grin as he took his hands off of Cas.

“Nice, you did good,” Dean smiled before his phone rang, “Fuck, gotta cut this one short,” he said before walking inside, leaving Cas alone, outside, and frustrated.

“Fucker,” Cas uttered between gritted teeth, brushing himself off as he glanced down. He was already half-hard and Dean had barely touched him. He gave an annoyed huff before walking inside, putting Dean’s gun away before retreating to his room and thinking of the least sexy things he could. He was thankful that he had at least _that_ much control over his body as he ran his hands over his face.

Cas glanced over at his door, sighing before deciding to stand up and exit his room. He walked down to the armory, his hands buried in the pockets of his dark jeans as his footsteps echoed through the empty hall. When he arrived, he grabbed a few knives, stepping aside before throwing them. He targeted a few specific points on the wall in front of him. After quite a few failed attempts, he was able to hit his marks, leaving the blades buried in the wall before stepping out into the kitchen. Dean was eating a sandwich and talking to Sam when he entered, both looking up as he arrived. Dean leaned back, subtly raising a brow as he gave Cas a sly grin. Cas’ glare only made him smirk wider.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, buddy?” Dean asked. Sam looked mildly terrified before scurrying out of the room, wanting to get _far_ away from Dean’s mildly sexual conversations with Cas.

“Nothing,” Cas replied as he began to make himself a sandwich of his own. Dean snickered at his annoyed tone, clearly testing his limits. Cas knew it was all just for Dean’s fun, and he really wasn’t _too_ annoyed with Dean, but Dean knew he was at the end of Cas’ rope, and he was hellbent on getting him to snap.

“You sure about that one, Cas? That look you have is definitely _not_ rated E,” he teased. Cas shrugged, immediately switching to acting nonchalant as he finished making his sandwich, sitting down to eat it. Dean took it upon himself to lean against the wall as he ate his own, staring at Cas with an amused grin.

“I don’t see how a way of looking at someone or something could possibly be inappropriate. It could be suggestive, but not as far as being-”  
“Cas, I get it,” Dean laughed, cutting him off. Cas glared harder as Dean grinned wider. Cas sighed before going back to eating his sandwich in relative peace, finishing it quickly and walking out as soon as Dean shot him a wink. He rushed to his room and flopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He ended up thinking about whatever came to mind. 

Dean wanted to see him snap. 

He _knew_ that for a fact. 

It made sense that he wanted to see Cas’ limitations as a human, but there was something else going on. Dean wanted something else, and Cas just couldn’t think of what it could possibly be. Sure, everything he did to set Cas off was of a sexual nature, but Dean had never made his intentions truly clear to him. Upon further analysis of Dean’s behavior, he came to the conclusion that what Dean wanted was _him_ , and Cas also realized that he was entirely on board.

With a new sense of confidence in his investigation, he decided it was logical to take a risk. After all, the odds _were_ in his favor. Dean had been hinting, so even if that wasn’t what he had meant, Cas could claim he misinterpreted Dean’s actions. He devised a plan and went through the rest of his day happier. Dean was certainly confused with his attitude, but seemed to brush it off as he continued with his usual flirting. Soon enough, night had arrived, and Dean announced he was going to bed. Cas followed, his own room being right next to Dean’s.

“So, you ready to learn about _cars_ tomorrow?” Dean asked. The implications behind his words were heavy, and he was grinning like an idiot.

“I am,” Cas responded simply, clearly surprising Dean. They made their way to Dean’s door, and Cas decided to make a move. He placed a possessive hand over the small of Dean’s back, standing close.

“I hope you are too,” He responded in a low tone before gently moving his hand up to pat Dean’s shoulder and make his way to his own room. He could tell Dean was caught off guard by the way he blushed and fumbled with the doorknob. Cas grinned triumphantly, glad to see that it really didn’t take much to get Dean surprised. 

He fell asleep with a win on his side.

The next morning, Cas woke up later than he had expected. He walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Dean already sipping at their coffee, the soft morning light illuminating the room. Dean was in his usual gray robe, looking half-dead as he peered over the rim of his mug at Cas. Sam looked much more functional, already dressed and standing at the stove where he was scrambling eggs.

“Morning, Cas,” Sam greeted as Cas nodded his acknowledgement, pouring himself a cup of coffee before standing next to Dean. He grinned at how grumpy Dean looked.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said. Dean groaned in response, chugging his cup of coffee before wiping his mouth.

“Fuck mornings,” he responded when he was done, yawning with a stretch.

“You should take a shower to wake up,” Cas suggested. Dean huffed before nodding, heading to the bathroom. Sam raised an eyebrow at the encounter.

“Normally _he’s_ the one teasing _you,_ ” Sam remarked. Cas shrugged.

“I’ve realized that it’s much easier to mess with him than I previously assumed. I intend to take advantage of this… well, advantage,” He informed as he drank his coffee. Sam chuckled in response.

“About time that you got payback, he did the same thing to me for a while until I got fed up and embarrassed him,” Sam said as he plated the eggs before passing them to Cas, “Breakfast. Most important meal of the day, gotta stay healthy,” Sam smiled.

“Thank you,” Cas replied before digging in. It didn’t take long for him to finish his coffee and eggs, standing up straighter, “I’m ready to start my research.”

Sam nodded before walking out into the study, sitting down across from him as he pulled his laptop out and logged in.

“Have you noticed any abnormalities anywhere since yesterday?” Cas asked. Sam shook his head.

“Nothing so far. Just gotta keep looking,” he said as he turned the screen to Cas and watched him type. Cas was a slow typer since he wasn’t quite used to the keyboard, but Sam assisted him and made sure he was actually getting work done. Soon enough, Dean was yelling at him to join him outside. He hastily returned to his room to change, dressing as most American hunters did. Dean had insisted on the flannels and t-shirts, and as a human, Cas overheated quickly in his coat, and so he hung it up and dressed cooler.

“Looks like you went and got all pretty for me,” Dean teased as Cas stepped outside. He rolled his eyes but had a small grin on his face.

“I’m ready to start,” Cas responded. Dean nodded as he opened the hood of the Impala, “I’m gonna teach you how to jump-start a car. I already towed one out,” He said, motioning to a teal car, “I think it’s a Subaru Forester. Not nearly as good as Baby, but it’s what I want you to start.”

Cas nodded in understanding as Dean pulled out two strange cables. Cas tilted his head as Dean chuckled.

“Jumper cables. You use ‘em to do this. Good idea to have them on you at all times, you never know when your car might break down,” Dean informed him, “Open the hood of the other car.”

Cas did as he was instructed before Dean handed him one of the cables, “So, you wanna clamp this red clip to the positive terminal of the battery. Right here,” Dean said as he pointed to the terminal. Cas did as he was told before doing the same to the other car. He repeated the process, clipping the final blue clamp on before there was a firm hand on his ass.

“You’re doing great,” Dean cooed as Cas froze. He ended up finishing with the clamping, standing as Dean moved his hand away. After a few more minutes, the blue car was working, and Cas put everything back. As he unclipped the final part, Dean was back to grabbing his ass. He closed the hood of the Impala last, turning around to Dean who was grinning. He stepped closer, moving until Dean was cornered against the Impala.

“It’s impolite to touch someone like that without their consent, Dean,” he said as he trailed a hand around him. Cas leaned in closer, watching as Dean lost his balance. He kept Dean upright with a firm hand on the small of his back, looming over him.

“You’re just lucky that I consent,” He added before subtly grinding against him, watching as Dean’s eyes widened and he gave a small whimper. Just as quick as it had started, Cas was walking back inside, leaving Dean flustered and turned-on, the same way he had often left Cas.

“Payback,” He grinned to himself as he returned to his room. That was only the first part of his plan, and Cas was looking forward to the rest. Cas passed the time watching Netflix, the hours flying by as he rewatched _The Office._ Soon enough, it was dinner time, and Sam had insisted on a family dinner. Cas seated himself, raising his glance to Dean. Dean immediately averted eye contact, staring instead at a nearby mythology book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at that, a glint in his eyes that he was sure Dean had caught before looking away. Cas redirected his gaze to dinner when his stomach began to rumble. Sam had made store-bought lasagna, cutting it and giving everyone a serving. He then tried to make conversation, idly commenting on the lack of cases and the amount of food left in the bunker. Instead, he was met with Dean pointedly avoiding speaking to Cas.

“Are you two arguing or something?” Sam inquired when he got the chance. He was well aware that _something_ was going on, but he was entirely oblivious as to what it was.

“We’re on good terms,” Cas responded. Dean cleared his throat, glancing quickly at Cas before nodding in agreement and looking down at his plate.

“Then… what’s going on?” Sam questioned.

“There’s no need to worry about it,” Cas responded with a sweet smile. Dean looked up at him, swallowing thickly. The glance Cas gave him ordered him to go along with it.

“Yep. All good,” Dean added, finishing his food as hastily as he could. He scurried off to his room as Cas proceeded to make idle conversation with Sam. He stood and washed the dishes, feeling a bit bad for leaving Sam in such an awkward situation. However, Cas also knew the outcome would be worth it if everything worked out in his favor.

Cas walked to his own room and laid down on his bed. He reached over on his bedside table, grabbing book with a worn leather cover and continued from where he had neatly folded the corner of the page. He read for a long while before hearing strange noises emitting from the wall separating he and Dean’s room. Since he had nothing else to do, he put the book down and walked over to the wall, placing his ear against it. Cas listened closely before the sounds of pants and whines became more clear. His name was repeated in a silent, breathless mantra, and he couldn’t help the slight upturn of his lips at the melodious sounds coming from his room.

“Huh,” Cas laughed as he moved back. He was tempted to just leave Dean be, but that wouldn’t have been any fun. He found his phone, taking the charger out carefully before texting Dean.

 _While I appreciate the show, it is 11:38 and hard to sleep with the sounds you make_ , Cas sent. He heard Dean’s phone go off, and an annoyed groan followed immediately by a surprised gasp. Cas chuckled at that as Dean left him on read. After a few minutes, there was silence, and Cas was asleep.

The next morning, Cas awoke groggily. He stretched and got changed, brushing his teeth and splashing his face to wake up. He then walked downstairs and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, eating quickly before going straight to working with Sam. Dean was still asleep at that time, and the research went smoothly. While there really weren’t any new cases, they still learned the eventual outcome to a few older ones. 

When Cas was supposed to meet up with Dean, he wasn’t there yelling at him to, “Hurry his ass up!” like he usually was. Cas stepped outside to find Dean looking down at his phone. He cleared his throat to get Dean’s attention, watching as Dean fumbled and nearly dropped his phone, his face going pink from the nearly failed effort. He bounced from heel to heel anxiously and tried to explain what he was going to teach Cas, often stuttering and forgetting words. Cas tried to pay attention but he was too entranced by the way he was acting. Dean Winchester was not a man to get flustered. He always had the upper hand in any situation.

It was at that moment when Cas realized that he had Dean _right_ where he wanted him, and he decided there was no better time to make his move. He slowly stalked forward, watching as Dean raised an eyebrow and stepped back. In unison, they moved until Dean was backed against the side of the Impala. Dean stumbled upon realizing he was trapped between Cas’ body and his own car. He stumbled momentarily before finding his elbow jammed right between the rear view mirror and chilled window.

“Cas, what are you doing?-”

“I think you know,” Cas replied, his tone low and controlling, “This _is_ what you wanted, right?” Cas asked, a subtle request for consent. He still kept a safe distance from Dean in case he said no. Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes widening before he nodded.

“Y-yeah. It is,” He responded, his voice almost a whisper. Cas nodded in understanding. He looked up at down at Dean, a certain carnal lust in his gaze. Dean couldn’t help but feel like just the intensity of Cas’ gaze was exposing everything he had ever wanted. Cas cupped Dean’s jaw, pressing his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip firmly. The pressure felt strange to Dean, but pleasant. Cas slowly leaned in, kissing Dean softly. As soon as Dean reciprocated, he opened his own mouth to grant Dean’s tongue entrance, pinning him to the car with firm hands on both sides of his waist. Cas grinned as Dean desperately tried to grind against him, failing when Cas moved a strong hand right on his hip bone and forced him back, his body flush against the car.

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, a small whimper escaping his parted lips.

“You’ve never had anyone treat you rough before, right? Never had anyone pin you down like this?” Cas continued. Dean ducked his head.

“Never. But- don’t stop,” he replied. Cas smirked darkly, nipping at his neck as a slow tease.

“It’s what you need. I can tell. You’ve always wanted someone to pin you down, fuck you rough. Isn’t that right?” Cas whispered against the skin of his throat with a low chuckle. Dean nodded as he bit his lip in anticipation, gasping as Cas bit down harder on his neck, just enough to cause a slight pinch.

“Cas, please. C’mon, you’ve blue balled me for the past few days,” he whined.

“I’ve hardly touched you,” Cas responded as he slowly pushed Dean’s flannel off of his shoulders, watching the red fabric crumple on the ground. It likely wasn’t the _best_ idea to do anything of a sexual nature outside, but Dean was stuck and Cas doubted he possessed the self control to make it to a bedroom. Cas looked over at Dean’s bare arms before taking full advantage of the newly-exposed skin he was showing, pressing kisses and bites to his slightly revealed collarbone. He slowly pulled to collar of his dark grey t-shirt down to have more room to mark Dean as his own, watching Dean squirm. Eventually, when Cas was frustrated enough with the shirt, he slipped it off of Dean, immediately moving to kiss and suck Dean’s chest.

“Holy shit-” Dean breathed as Cas moved to his nipple, sucking and kissing before taking the other between his fingers. He pinched lightly as Dean shut his eyes, tilting his head back and moaning softly. Cas smiled before moving up to kiss Dean, running his hands over his bare chest and occasionally gently running his nails over his skin, just to watch Dean shiver.

“Please- _fuck_ ,” Dean gasped as Cas halted the movement of his hands and lightly dug his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders, leaving shallow indents in his freckled skin. Cas smiled darkly as he brought his hand up to Dean’s neck. Cas raised an eyebrow, silently asking permission. Dean nodded as Cas tightened his grip, pressing on the sides of his neck firmly. Dean’s eyes widened as Cas leaned in to kiss him once more, releasing his grip.

“Where did you learn that?” Dean panted when Cas pulled away.

“You’ve forgotten to close your tabs on your computer a few times. I was curious,” Cas responded simply. Dean went pink when he realized what Cas meant. He nodded in understanding before taking a few deep breaths.

“Do it again,” He said.

“You’re not the one giving orders here,” Cas responded, his voice lower than it had been before, nearly a growl. Dean was thrown off guard for a moment before shooting Cas an annoyed glance.

“Just do it, Cas,” He whined.

“Ask nicely. I can just head inside now if you’d rather have that. Leave you here, wanting me,” Cas lied. In reality, he had every intention of fucking Dean _hard_ against his own car. Dean didn’t need to know that yet, although Cas was sure he already did.

“Cas- fine. Okay, please do that again,” He sighed, although there was a silent mutual understanding that Dean craved the orders. He _wanted_ to be bossed around, to be put in his place.

“Good boy,” Cas responded as he brought his fingers back to Dean’s neck, using his free hand to unbutton Dean’s jeans. Dean readily kicked off his shoes as Cas pulled his pants down for him, placing a firm hand against the outline of Dean’s hard cock. Dean choked for a moment before Cas let him breathe properly once more. As soon as Dean was breathing correctly again, he squeezed his cock lightly, watching him squirm. Cas smirked before dropping to his knees and watching as Dean’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit-” Dean gasped as Cas began to mouth at him through his underwear. Dean immediately curled his free hand in Cas’ hair, trying to urge him to stop teasing. Cas didn’t care as he continued licking and sucking at his cock through the fabric. Dean was begging when finally pulled his underwear off. Without giving Dean a moment to react, he took Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking a bit clumsily at first before managing to find out what Dean liked. Cas squeezed his thighs before training a hand up, cupping and gently squeezing his balls as Dean moaned. Cas trailed his fingers back before pressing on his perineum, watching Dean’s entire body jerk in response. Dean hissed at the cool metal behind him digging into his skin from the movement. Cas saw that he was distracted before immediately taking him entirely into his mouth. Cas choked momentarily before pulling off with a pop, licking at the head before trying to deepthroat once more.

“Fuck!” Dean whined, throwing his head back. He hit the car with a thump, but didn’t seem to care as he attempted to buck his hips into Cas’ mouth. Cas placed a firm hand on his side, shoving his back against the sleek car. The coolness of the window chilled Dean’s entire body, and he tried desperately to get Cas closer. 

“Please- more-” Dean choked out. Cas pulled off of Dean’s cock, leaning back enough to see Dean entirely. His skin was flushed, his pupils blown dark with lust. His cock was leaking as he begged Cas for more, and Cas was so unbelievably tempted to take a picture to cherish the moment. He abruptly decided that it was a terrible idea, although he was sure he’d never forget the breathtaking contrast of Dean’s freckled skin and the jet black paint of the Impala.

“You’re gorgeous,” Cas whispered, standing up straight as he leaned in to gently kiss him. Cas traced his hand up Dean’s chest and around his neck before choking him once more, pulling away from the kiss solely to see how perfect Dean looked with Cas’ fingers wrapped around his neck. When Cas let go, Dean gasped.

“I’m not gorgeous,” He muttered, his face pink. Cas replied with a low chuckle, moving his hand down to grab Dean’s cock and slowly jerk him, flicking his thumb over the slit and smearing the precum over the head. Dean let out a low whine, trying to move his trapped arm and failing.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Cas growled possessively. Dean swallowed thickly before nodding, looking Cas in the eyes.

“I’m yours,” He repeated hoarsely. Cas nodded, looking up at Dean through his lashes as he worked on unzipping his own jeans. He managed to pull them down enough to be able to grab his own clothed cock. Dean tried to move his free hand down to touch himself, but Cas had a tight hand on his wrist.

“Don’t. You’ll cum _only_ on my cock, got it?” Cas said. His tone was almost casual, but that didn’t stop the shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Okay, Cas,” He whispered in response, finding the rest of his words just about gone. Cas put two fingers on his bottom lip, pressing.

“Suck,” he ordered. Dean readily took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and sucking on them. When Cas determined that they were slick enough, he snaked a hand around behind Dean, running the pad of his index finger over Dean’s hole. Dean let out a low moan, using his free hand to clutch Cas’ shirt as he shut his eyes tightly and ducked his head. Cas circled his finger over Dean’s rim, occasionally putting _just_ enough pressure to push the tip of his finger inside, pulling his back out until Dean was begging.

“Cas- _please_ god that isn’t enough-” Dean pleaded. Cas seemed to remember, at that moment, that he had brought actual lube and condoms in the event of his plan working. He nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube and spurting some onto his fingers before circling around Dean’s hole once more. When Dean was about to start begging, he quickly pushed one in to the knuckle. Dean threw his head back as he bit his lip, still holding onto Cas like a lifeline. After some more prepping, Cas added his middle finger, twisting them. When Dean jerked violently, letting out a loud moan, Cas knew he had found his prostate. He hit that spot a few more times before adding a third finger. 

“Cas- _fuck_ I need you. Please-” he begged, “Fuck me. Please- I want you so bad.”

Cas took pity on him. He pulled his underwear down far enough to grab his own cock, slowly jerking himself a few times before opening the condom, looking Dean in the eyes as he grabbed a corner and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on before grabbing more lube, making sure to slick himself up before putting the head at Dean’s hole.

“Cas-” Dean choked out. At that moment, Cas moved his arms under Dean’s thighs, lifting Dean up before slowly letting him sink down on his cock. Dean bit his lip as he took it all, panting by the time his ass was in contact with Cas’ thighs.

“Holy shit-” Dean breathed. Cas gave him a moment to adjust before lifting him up enough to drop him back down, letting out a moan himself. Cas took a few deep breaths, fumbling a bit with Dean’s leg as he let out a whine.

“Dean, I’m not even doing anything,” He laughed. Dean glared in response before Cas lifted him once more before holding him there, his forearms resting against the glass of the window. Dean squirmed, throwing his head back.

“Jesus christ, just fuck me!” Dean barked.

“Beg,” Cas ordered.

“I already have!” He countered.

“Does it look like I care? You do what I say, Dean,” Cas said before maneuvering to get a hand around Dean’s neck. Dean nodded obediently.

“Please fuck me, Cas. C’mon- _fuck_ this feels good but I need more!” He exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Cas nodded, choking him as he began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Cas stopped to let Dean breathe, watching as he looked down, his jaw hanging in pleasure. Cas moaned himself, silent whines as he fucked Dean. He eventually sped up, experimenting with slightly different angles.

“Holy fuck there! Jesus- god that feels amazing,” Dean moaned, holding onto the front of Cas’ shirt with white knuckles. Cas held Dean at that exact position, managing to hit his prostate every few thrusts. He watched the way Dean moaned whenever he hit it, how his leg twitched and his jaw clenched. Cas leaned in before kissing him, Dean wrapping his arms over Cas’ shoulders and around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Eventually Cas rested their foreheads together, looking directly into Dean’s eyes as he fucked him hard. Dean could barely maintain eye contact, finding everything overwhelming as he visibly tensed up. 

His jaw went entirely slack as he threw his head back, giving a choked moan before cumming between their chests. Cas paused for a moment, kissing him through his climax and watching the way his eyes rolled back in pleasure. When Dean came down, Cas continued fucking him before being pushed over the edge himself, spilling into the condom. Dean practically screamed from the extra stimulation, holding onto Cas tightly as he came. Eventually, Cas pulled out before letting go of Dean. He made sure Dean was okay to stand on his own before taking the condom off, tying the end. He pulled his own pants and underwear on before helping Dean get unstuck from where he was snugly wedged against the rearview mirror and dressed him. He then carried Dean to his room, laying him down before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked softly.

“Sleepy,” Dean responded. Cas chuckled.

“I’ll be right back,” He said. He walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle before returning to Dean who was barely awake. Cas sat him up and coaxed him into drinking some water before letting him lay back. He pressed gentle kisses all over him before crawling under the covers next to him. Cas wrapped an arm around his body, pulling his back flush against Cas’ front. He placed a few light kisses to the back of Dean’s neck, laughing when Dean whined from it tickling him.

“Hey Cas?” Dean spoke.

“Yes, Dean?”

  
“I’m in love with you,” He replied quietly. Cas smiled, hugging him the tiniest bit tighter.

“I’m in love with you too, Dean. Sleep well,” Cas smiled.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
